Getting to Know You
by Rememberingmermaids
Summary: Almost two weeks have passed since The Great Thaw and Anna is trying her hardest to get to know Elsa all over again. (One additional note, Elsa's love for pickled herring is a reference to the Anna and Elsa book Magic and Memory)


It had been almost two weeks since Arendelle had been freed from the nearly eternal winter Elsa had accidentally cast over it. Almost two weeks since Anna had saved her sister from being killed by Hans, and had saved herself from becoming nothing more than a frozen statue. During the first few days since Elsa had freed Arendelle Anna had hoped that now that Elsa didn't have to hide her powers anymore that things between her and her older sister could finally go back to the way they had been when they were kids. But after a whole week had passed Anna came to realize that her hopes were nothing more than wishful thinking. Too much time had passed, and too many things had happened to the two girls for things to ever go back to the way they were. They weren't the same people anymore. It was almost as if they were two strangers meeting for the first time.

As the days of that first week passed Anna came to realize that she truly knew next to nothing about her older sister, and that if she truly wanted to have a relationship with Elsa she would have to get to know her sister all over again. She would have to relearn all of Elsa's mannerisms, all of her tics and all of her tells. So Anna made it her mission to pay as close attention as possible to everything Elsa did whenever she was with her. As the days continued to pass Anna made mental notes of everything that Elsa did and she was able to point out a number of different little quirks that Elsa had. The first one she had noticed was that whenever Elsa was truly putting all of her focus on one thing she would absentmindedly play with the end of her braid. Another quirk she had noticed was that Elsa had a tendency to try and hide the fact that she was laughing from others. She would either turn the laugh into a cough, bite her lip, or raise her hand in front of her mouth in order to try and restrain her fit of giggles.

But the true fruits of Anna's labour made themselves know about four days into the second week since Arendelle had been freed, when the castle chef decided to make pickled herring for dinner. As a child Anna had never liked the smell of pickled herring but she had never actually tried eating it before, so she decided she would be brave at try just a small bite of the fish. But the instant the fish touched her tongue Anna instantly regretted her decision. The taste of the pickled herring was far worse than the smell of it. But Anna knew it was rude to spit out food so she began to chew the piece of fish as quickly as possible she chewed with all her might until all that was left of the fish in her mouth was a sort of mush. But once she had finished chewing she knew she had to swallow, she didn't want to have to swallow the mouthful of fish but she did, and once she did she felt as if the fish was about to come right back up. Luckily it didn't but fpr at least five minutes Anna felt incredibly queazy.

But realizing that she didn't enjoy pickled herring was not the only thing Anna learned that evening. For when she finally felt the nausea wear off and she was finally able to pay attention to her older sister she learned that unlike herself Elsa seemed to love pickled herring. It was almost as if the older girl couldn't get enough, because she was smiling as she ate every bite and once she had finished one helpful she was quick to cut into the fish once more and bring another forkful to her mouth.

"You actually like this stuff?" Anna asked with great surprise.

Elsa finished the mouthful she had been eating and placed her fork back down on her plate before she answered. "I actually quite enjoy pickled herring Anna it is one of my favourite meals, in fact it is the chef's specialty."

"Well I especially don't like it." Anna replied as she frowned down at the fish still on her plate.

"That's too bad to hear." Elsa said well hiding a laugh. "I'll make sure to inform the chef that next time he prepares pickled herring that he should also prepare something else for you."

"Thanks." Said Anna with a sigh. At least the dinner hadn't been a complete disaster after all Anna had learned yet another thing about her sister, she had learned that Elsa had incredibly strange taste in favourite meals.


End file.
